Atlantis(Original Character)/Truelegden
Bio Justin Jones lived his whole life believing he was Human. That all changed when he was shot in the face with a double barrel shot gun. Surving the shot, he woke up with no memory, no money, and no clothes. Years went by as Justin Jones walked the earth as the Loner, on which he learned he had super powers such as Super Steagth, Super Speed, the Abilty to breath under water, and many more. Soon after saving a man from drowning, Justin found a Trident lodged in a stone. As he touched it, the Trident glowed bright gold rays of light and he withdrew the Trident from the Stone. He then gained all his memories back, and learned of his true heritage. He was the only Living Alithean on Earth. As species that resembles Merimen and Atlanteans of Folklore. From then On, Justin searched on looking for the Island of his people, Alithea. He adopted the name Atlantis as he protected the people of Earth. During his travels he joined a Band of Heroes called the Saviors, and found Alithea. But when he found Alithea, he found the remaining Alitheans, Hundreds of Alithean Warriors, led by Zekrov the Terrible. Atlantis has a "test tube" child, one made in a lab by Empress. That son of his has vowed to kill Atlantis for Empress, but has soon became a hero of sorts, helping Atlantis defeat Empress and joining the Young Saviors. Hero Information * Class - Scrapper *Cost - 90 CP *Uniform - Classic Passives * Alithean - Resistant to Water, Ice, and Magic Attacks **Restores Health Each Round **25% chance to be restored to 25% Health after being Ko'ed * I am no Man - Immune to Stun, Incapitation, and Exaustion New Buffs * Golden Edge - Extends Fists of Rage to access "Spear Fishing". **Raises Attack * Steal Blade - Extends Trident of the King to access Alithean Gauntlets **Raises Evasion * Loner Soul - Extends Alithean Sword and Hook to access Fear Monger **Raises Defense * I am Free - Extends Rage of the Lone to access No Pain, No Gain **Raises Accuracy * Rage Frenzy - Gains 2 Extra Turns. **Restores All Stamina **Removes Distraction and Disorented Effects Moveset #Trident of the King. Type - Slashing Melee. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Fatal Blow. Special Abilities - Hallowed, Adamantium. Buff - Golden Edge. ##Alithean Guantlets. Type - Melee. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Wide-Open, Hobbled, Beeding. Sepcial Abilities - High Crits, Hallowed, Adamantium. Buff - Wind-Up. #Alithean Sword and Hook. Type - Slashing. Target - All Enemies. Debuff - Bleeding, Tenderized. Special Abilities - Hallowed, Hemmorhaghing Attack. Buff - Steal Blade. ##Fear Monger. Type - Debuff. Target - All Enemies - Cower, Intimidated, Flanked. Special Ablities - Subtle, Quick Action. Cool Down - 3 Rounds. #Rage of the Lone. Type - Buff. Target - Self. Buff - Rage Frenzy, Loner Soul. Special Abilities - Quick Action. Cool Down - 2 Rounds. ##No Pain, No Gain. Type - Unarmed Melee. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Shield Breaker, Impaired, Pain(3x). Special Abilities - High Crits, Deadly Crits, Follow Up Attack. #Fists of Rage. Type - Unarmed Melee. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Stun, Pummbled. Special Abilities - Deadly Crits, Exploit Bleeds. Buff - I am Free. ##"Spear Fishing". Type - Slashing Ranged. Target - One Enemy. Debuff - Dispear(All Enemies). Special Abilties - Brutal Strike, Hallowed, Adamantium, Exploits Bleeds, Hemmorhaging Attack, Deadly Crits Notes I will be adding some images for Altantis soon. In June I will be releasing the First Altantis Comic - Altantis #1 - Origins Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Legden Comics Category:90 CP Category:Scrappers